Season 4
Nickelodeon renewed Henry Danger for a fourth season on November 16, 2016.http://deadline.com/2016/11/henry-danger-game-shakers-renewed-nickelodeon-1201855768/ The fourth season premiered on October 21, 2017 and concluded on October 20, 2018. Cast Main Cast * Jace Norman as Henry Hart (Kid Danger) * Cooper Barnes as Ray Manchester (Captain Man) * Blaise Mambo as Nate thunderman (Thunderman) * Riele Downs as Charlotte Page * Sean Ryan Fox as Jasper Dunlop * Ella Anderson as Piper Hart Recurring Cast * Michael D. Cohen as Schwoz Schwartz * Jeffrey Nicholas Brown as Jake Hart * Kelly Sullivan as Kris Hart * Matthew Zhang as Oliver Pook * Joe Kaprielian as Sidney Birnbaum * Winston Story as Trent Overunder * Carrie Barrett as Mary Gaperman Minor Cast * Tommy Walker as Drex * Ben Giroux as The Toddler * Mike Ostroski as Dr. Minyak * Amber Bela Muse as Nurse Cohort * Kevin Synoms as Bill Evil * Matthew Patrick Davis as Kevin * James Preston Rogers as Barge Special Guest Cast * Frankie Grande as Frankini * Snoop Dogg as Himself * Shaun White as Himself Episodes *1. 10/21/17 - Sick & Wired (404) *2. 11/04/17 - Brawl in the Hall (405) *3. 11/11/17 - The Rock Box Dump (406) *4-6. 11/25/17 - Danger Games (401-403) *7. 01/15/18 - Toon in For Danger (411) *8. 02/10/18 - Meet Cute Crush (418) *9. 03/24/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 1 (407) *10. 03/31/18 - Back to the Danger: Part 2 (408) *11. 04/07/18 - Budget Cuts (410) *12. 04/14/18 - Diamonds Are For Heather (417) *13. 04/28/18 - Car Trek (412) *14. 05/05/18 - Toddler Invasion (416) *15. 05/12/18 - Captain Man-kini (420) *16. 05/19/18 - Saturday Night Lies (414) *17. 09/22/18 - Henry's Frittle Problem (415) *18. 09/29/18 - Spelling Bee Hard (419) *19. 10/06/18 - Up The Stairs! (422) *20. 10/08/18 - Danger Things (502) *21. 10/13/18 - Rubber Duck (409) *22. 10/20/18 - Flabber Gassed (501) Trivia *Season 4 started production on April 3, 2017 and wrapped on December 15, 2017. *Jace mentioned in an interview with Just Jared Jr that he wants to know a little bit more about Henry’s family. *''Henry Danger'' and Game Shakers had a crossover this season. http://www.justjaredjr.com/tags/henry-danger/ **This crossover is the second crossover for both series and the second Dan Schneider universe crossover, after "iParty with Victorious". **If you count "Game Shippers", this is the third Dan Schneider universe crossover, after "iParty with Victorious" and "Game Shippers". *Jace Norman got a new hairstyle this season. *When asked to describe this season in one word during an Instagram live stream, Riele said "awesome" and Sean said "cool". *Starting from Toon in For Danger, Jasper has straight hair. *The episode Toon in For Danger led into the animated show The Adventures of Kid Danger. *Starting from Toon in For Danger, the show has new opening credits. *Drex, Vice Mayor Willard, The Toddler, Frankini, and Goomer returned this season. *This along with Game Shakers will be Dan's final live action series for Nickelodeon due to Nickelodeon not renewing his contract, plus some controversy with some behind the scenes drama. **Starting with Season 5, Christopher J. Nowak is the show runner. *This is the last season where Schwoz is a recurring character. Starting in Season 5 he will be a main character. **He is a main character in Danger Things and Flabber Gassed, as those episodes got moved from Season 5. *Episodes including Danger Things and Flabber Gassed were produced in Season 5, but moved to Season 4. *This is the only season without an episode 1-Hour Event. Videos References